Origins
by Tanya Adams 64
Summary: A short story of how Robin and Lyn first met and how Robin got to Elibe in the first place. One-shot. FemRobin/MU


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Here is a little one-shot of how Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) and Lyn (Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword) first met. There is also a glimpse of how Robin got to Elibe in the first place. My biggest inspiration came when Lyn asked you if you remember her in the DLC content in "Awakening". This was originally going to be multi-chaptered, but decided against it, as it just follows the rest of "Blazing Sword" storyline canonically. This can also be lumped with "Third Son" as well, though it can be a stand-alone story, too. Anyways, I hope you like it.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Tanya Adams 64**_

* * *

**Origins**

**One-shot**

* * *

_**13 years ago**_

A woman wearing a dark cloak looked down at the crib. Inside the crib is a sleeping, infant girl. The woman gave a sad smile, as she picked up her daughter. The baby cooed as her mother wrapped her with a soft blanket. Afterward, she looked around the room, making sure no one can hear her. The baby gave a soft cough, causing her mother to stiffen in fear.

"Don't worry, my little one. I won't let anyone hurt you." The mother assured her daughter, as she quietly crawled of the window and slowly approached her horse that was patiently waiting. She hopped on the saddle and fled the manor into the darkness.

An hour later, guards were fervently searching the property for the missing mother and child. However, the search proved fruitless as the two were already gone. A dark mage approached a Sorcerer, who was furious of his wife's sudden disappearance.

"Lord Validar, there is no sign of your wife nor the vessel." The dark mage said to the leader of the Grimleal.

"Than search every town and village nearby. We shall not rest until we find them!" Validar commanded his followers. He refuses to give up on the search for his wife and child.

However, by the time the Grimleal looked every town in Plegia, the woman and her child were already in a merchant boat traveling to another continent. She was able to sneak on board, before the boat departed from the port city in the southern part of the country. It was a matter of time before the captain of the ship discovered her in the cargo hold.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised to see the stowaway.

"Please, I beg of you, don't send me back!" She quickly explained to the captain of the ship. "I cannot let the Grimleal take my child!"

"Why is that, lass?" The captain asked.

She looked down and shook her head softly, "I am sorry, but I cannot tell you."

He chuckled, "It doesn't matter, it's none of my business anyways. Very well, I will give you permission to remain on board."

"Thank you, mister..." She tried to get his name.

"The name is Fargus." The bearded man gave a low chuckle and lead her outside.

They both exit from cargo hold, with the mother breathing in the salty, ocean air. She glanced at the ocean, admiring it's pristine beauty. She has never seen anything like it before. The woman turned to Fargus, who was about to give orders to one of the shipmates.

"Forgive me, but could tell me where you're traveling to?" She asked with curiosity.

Fargus answered with one word with a smile. "Elibe."

* * *

_**Thirteen years later**_

A young girl with a black cloak and white hair is fleeing through the woods, trying to evade the bandits that were chasing her. She looked behind her, making sure she kept her distant from them. However, they were fast and they were near.

"Oh, of all times!" The girl cried out, resuming her escape from the bandits.

"Come back, girl!" The leader of the bandits, known as Batta the Beast, called out for the girl.

However, she ignored his calls, and finally was able to escape the plains. However, she didn't see the ledge of the cliff and she fell over, tumbling downwards. The girl stopped rolling once she reached the bottom. She was out cold, but thanks to lady luck, she was immediately spotted by a green-haired girl who was fetching water from the lake. The Sacaen girl quickly ran to fallen girl's side, got on one knee, and checked to see if the girl was still breathing.

"Thank Mother Earth, she's still alive." The Sacaen said, lifting the girl up and flinging one arm over her shoulder.

The girl woke up moments later, prompting the Sacaen girl to greet her with a cheery smile.

"Thank goodness, you're awake." The green-haired girl said with relief.

The cloaked girl sat up, rubbing her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in my tent, safe and sound." The girl replied, wiping the girl's forehead with a damp cloth. "I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe, in the Sacaen plains. Can you remember your name?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, my name is Robin."

"You're name is Robin?" Lyn titled her head and smiled. "It's an uncommon name, but none of the less, a good one."

"Thank you, Lyn." Robin got up from the bed, but flinched in pain.

"Don't push yourself too hard." Lyn grabbed her shoulder, helping Robin sit back down. Lyn finally took noticed of Robin's outfit, which she never seen before. "What a peculiar set of attire. Are you by chance a traveler?"

"In a sense." Robin answered.

Lyn placed the cloth inside the bowl of water and turned her attention back to the teenager. "May I ask what brings you to Sacae? We don't get many outsiders and this is actually my first time seeing one."

"Well..." Before Robin could give her story, she was interrupted with scuffling outside.

"Robin! Where are you, you little runt?" A man's voice yelled out for the girl.

"What was that?" Lyn was startled by the unwelcoming noise. "Stay here. I will check it out."

Lyn rushed outside to see the commotion, but Robin followed suit. They both noticed two bandits ransacking the place, as they were looking for someone. Lyn grabbed Robin's hand and quickly went back inside the tent.

"They must be bandits from the Bern Mountains!" Lyn picked up her sword, which is leaning against the wall. "There is only two of them, which should be no problem for me. Stay here! You'll be safe inside!"

"Wait, Lyn, about those bandits-" Robin stopped Lyn before the Sacaen girl went outside to take on the bandits. However, she decided not to tell Lyn that the bandits were actually after her. "Let me help you. I have knowledge in battle tactics."

"You're a strategist?" Lyn was surprised at this revelation.

"Technically, I am still an apprentice, but I got most of the basics down. Let me help you take on those bandits." Robin offered.

Lyn thought for a moment and accepted Robin's help. "Just stay behind me."

Robin nodded her head in obedience. The bandits finally took noticed of the two girls and spread out, hoping that this will give them a better chance to capture Robin.

"Remember, we want the Tactician alive! The Sacaen girl doesn't matter to us!" Batta gave out the orders.

Robin looked at the nearest bandit, pointing the Lyn that his side is expose, giving a perfect opportunity for an attack. Lyn gripped her sword, rushing towards the bandit, striking him down with two quick slices. However, before he fell, he cut Lyn's shoulder. Luckily, the blow was minimal, only causing a small scratch.

"Are you alright?" Robin rushed towards Lyn side, concerned about her ally.

"It's just a slight scratch, but it's nothing." Lyn smiled, taking vulnerary out of her pouch. She used a little of it against her scratch. "This should do the trick."

Robin frowned, looking over towards Batta the Beast, who exited one of the tents. "You think you can take on that guy? He's the leader of the group and quite strong."

"I have to try. I can't let these bandits destroy this village again!" Lyn exclaimed, running towards the leader.

_'Wait a minute? They attacked this place before?' _Robin's expression changed in shock, as she followed Lyn from behind.

Lyn was finally reached Batta, but kept a safe distance from him. She pointed her sword at him, challenging him. "You have a lot of nerve to return here!"

Batta scoffed, "What are you talking about, wench? Do you know who're talking to?"

"Yes, prepare for your defeat!" Lyn shot back.

"Bah! I am Batta the Beast! I have no use for you; I am only here for the Tactician!" Batta lifted up his ax, preparing for an attack.

"I won't let you go near her!" Lyn raised her sword over her head, blocking his attack.

"Lyn!" Robin wanted to help her companion, but she had no fighting experience, forcing her to stay away from the fight. "Try to stay focus!"

Batta slammed Lyn against a tree, causing her to stagger. He lifted his weapon over his head, ready for the final blow. Robin noticed the opening and encourage Lyn to finally attack.

"Lyn, this your chance! Do it now!" Robin shouted.

Lyn grabbed her sword and swiftly sliced him multiple times so fast, that it was hard for him to keep up. His now lifeless body toppled over, with Lyn clutching her side. Robin ran towards Lyn's side, who was examining his body.

"You did it!" Robin cheered. "You're really good with the sword. You think he is still alive?"

"No, thank Mother Earth and Father Sky." She closed her eyes, leaning against one of the tents. "This is my first real battle...it's really tiresome."

"To be honest, this was my first battle as well." Robin admitted.

"You're quite the natural." Lyn praised her friend. She looked up and noticed that the sun is setting. "Help me give these bandits a proper burial."

"Um, okay." Robin obeyed, but helped Lyn walked towards her tent. "But you should rest. I will take care of the deceased."

Lyn smiled, "Thank you, Robin. That is kind of you."

After Robin buried the two bandits, she re-entered the tent, but Lyn was already fast asleep. There is no doubt the Sacaen girl is exhausted; Robin was feeling depleted, too. She took off her cloak and spread it out on the floor, laying on top it.

"Good night, Lyn." Robin yawned.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Batta and his men hasn't returned." The Leader of the Ganelon bandits looked out from his tent. He was irritated with his subordinate's tardiness. He was also having a meeting with a foreigner that has strange markings on his gray headgear.

An elder man, known as Chalard, got up from the chair and closed his purple cloak. "I should be going; I am re-summoned back to Plegia."

"I don't see why you can't locate the girl yourself?" The Leader of the bandits remarked, crossing his arms.

"True. It would have been simpler for the Grimleal to form a search party for her on our own. However, due to our continents poor relations, a large number of foreigners such as us would catch the local governments' attention. The last thing Plegia need is another skirmish with Elibe; especially since we are still recovering from the war with Ylisse."

"I don't care for your petty politics; I just care for the gold." The Leader, Bug, scoffed.

"Very well." Chalard placed another pouch on the table, filled with gold coins. "I expect results this time."

Bug picked up the pouch and grinned. He called out for one of the bandits, who entered the tent.

"Migal, I have a mission for you." The leader started.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Robin was woken up by the smell of smoke. She looked over to see Lyn cooking over a fire, assuming she is making breakfast. Lyn noticed that Robin is awake and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Robin. You're just in time for breakfast. I hope you like scrabbled eggs and meat." Lyn said, taking out two wooden plates from under the table.

"Anything sounds good." Robin said, putting her cloak back on and sitting on the ground

Once Lyn was finish making breakfast, she sat down across from Robin, beginning to eat her meal. After a few minutes of silence, Robin decided to speak up.

"Are you feeling better from yesterday's fight?" She asked.

Lyn put down her wooden spoon, "In fact, I am. Though, I assume the fight must taken out a lot from you. Even without you actually participating in battle."

"I was overwhelmed, since I never expected to actually used my knowledge at this age. I was hoping to wait until I was enlisted in the military." Robin replied. She finished her meal, putting the wooden plate on the table. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lyn. However, I cannot stay here for long. I must take my leave."

"Wait, is it alright if I ask you something?" Lyn stopped her. Robin stopped middle of her tracks, glancing at the green-haired girl. "I would like to travel with you. Would it be okay for me come along?"

Robin thought about for a moment, "It's fine as long you get permission from your parents."

However, Lyn's mood changed, as she looked down somberly. "Sadly, I can't do that. You see, six months ago, my village was attacked by bandits. They poisoned our drinking water while the whole village was sleeping. After a couple days when most the village feel ill, they invaded, killing anyone they see. My father, the chieftain, while staggering, loaded me on a horse and set me off. I came back two mornings later, only to find most of the villagers dead. Including my parents."

Tears were streaming from Lyn's eyes, as Robin's eyes widen in shock. "That's awful."

"The remaining villagers scattered, some of them joining other tribes. We're so old-fashioned; they would never follow a woman who is practically still a child. I am the last of my tribe." Lyn looked up, wiping her tears. Robin backed up, as Lyn stood up. "I am sorry. I have been so alone for a long time, I forgot what it is like to speak to another human soul."

She finally shook her and straighten her posture. "No, I shall shed no more tears."

Robin unconsciously hugged Lyn, lifting the girl's spirit. "You're a good person, Lyn. If I was part of your tribe, I would definitely follow you."

Lyn smiled after Robin's comment, "Thank you. I feel a lot better now."

Lyn closed her eyes and lifted her head up higher, "I want to become stronger, so one day, I could avenge my parents' death and avenge my people. Yesterday's battle taught me something; I can't get stronger by sitting here alone. Robin, we believe as we work together, we will both become stronger in our fields."

"I believe you're right. With your blade and my tactics, we will be able to overcome many obstacles. Then that case, I will be happy to let you come along." Robin agreed and Lyn gratefully thanked the Tactician.

"Thank you, oh thank you! This is wonderful!" The Sacaen girl happily exclaimed.

Once Robin agreed to let Lyn come along, the Sacaean girl packed up her supplies and sword as the strategist waited for her. After Lyn was ready, they set off from the plains, to the unknown lands before them. With Robin's knowledge with strategy and Lyn's skill with the sword they will make an amazing team.

Unbeknown to them, a long, brutal adventure awaits for them.

**END**

* * *

**If you wondering what happened to Robin's mother, I assume she already passed away before the events of Blazing Sword. (How, is up to the reader.)**


End file.
